One by One
by mypimpstick913
Summary: The Warblers want to win regionals, and Kurt and Blaine will do anything to make sure that they succeed. Unable to think of any other sure way of winning, they decide on one that will guarantee them a win no matter what- killing the competition.


Darkness had settled into the night and an eerie feel of mystery had enveloped the air of Lima, Ohio. A boy stepped out from the large black Cadillac escalade he had previously been driving, and quickly shut the door.

Slowly, he walked around and pulled the passenger side open. Another boy around the same age stepped out into the darkness. "We ready?" The second boy asked. "We're ready." The other answered. They both tiptoed quietly up the long driveway. "Artie's parents aren't home and I mean- he's in a wheelchair, so I doubt this will be much trouble." The taller boy, Kurt, said as they approached the door.

"Let's hope so, E! is doing a special on Katy Perry's wedding tonight. I most definitely do not want to miss that." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, really? CBS is showing The Sound of Music, TNT is playing Funny Girl, and yet the must-see television spot for you tonight is taken by Katy Perry?" Blaine shrugged and turned around to face the door. Briefly after knocking, a teenage boy in a wheelchair opened the large mahogany door.

"Kurt! Blaine! Hey, I wasn't expecting you two, come on in…" Artie slowly backed away and welcomed the two young men. Before smirking towards each other, Kurt and Blaine both stepped over the welcome mat and into Artie's welcoming home. "I've never really been to your house before, Artie. Mind showing us your room?" Artie looked a little puzzled, but instantly softened up. "…Sure. But first, um, what exactly are you two doing here?" They both ignored this question as they quickly scanned every room in the long hallway that was placed in the front of the home. Blaine gave Kurt a look that said_, "This is it." _Kurt nodded and swiftly pushed Artie into the room.

"Okay seriously you guys, what are you doing here? And why do you keep looking at each other like that?" Artie asked as Kurt and Blaine stared at each other with a look of lust-no, a look of_ hunger_ in their eyes. "Well you see, it's kind of a long story," Blaine began, "I'd ask you to take a seat- but I mean you obviously are already sitting." He continued with a chuckle. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked in front of Blaine. "Look Artie, I really like you, so don't take this personally, but Blaine and I-we're going to have to kill you." Artie burst out laughing. Kurt showed an annoyed look. "Kill me? Are you serious? Har-de-har, real funny. Yeah, you guys are going to_ kill_ me." Artie laughed and then rolled around over to where his television sat.

"So, you guys wanna play some video games? Halo, World of Warcraft II, Call of Duty…" His voice drifted off as he began to search through the scattered discs under his desk. Blaine walked over and yanked the copy of Halo from Artie's hand.

"Artie, I'm pretty sure you just disrespected my boyfriend by_ mocking_ what he said." Blaine bored his now flaming eyes into Artie as he spoke. "As you can probably tell by now, I don't like when people disrespect my boyfriend." Small sweat beads formed on the top of Artie's head as he stared at Blaine with a shocked look. "I-I just, Kurt-" Blaine placed a finger to Artie's lips.

"Don't speak. Like my boyfriend said before you ever so _rudely _interrupted him, we do in fact plan on killing you tonight." Blaine gave Artie a second to comprehend this information. He looked over to Kurt who was now sprawled across Artie's bed reading a copy of Vogue that he had pulled out from his satchel. "Why are you doing this?" Artie's voice quivered as he stared at Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrows and jolted upright. "I want to win." He said simply then walked over to where Artie was sitting. "One, two, three…" Blaine counted off as they both quickly flipped Artie's wheelchair over. Artie let out a moan as his head hit the back of his closet door, blood starting to trickle down.

Kurt lowered his mouth down to Artie's arm and he slowly enveloped his flesh. Artie howled as Kurt's teeth sunk into his skin, more blood pouring freely from his arm. Blaine chuckled and left the room for a second. When he returned, he was holding a large butcher knife. Artie's eyes widened and tears started to pool in his eyes. "Kurt! Please, stop him! Please, please, pl-" He started sobbing as Blaine stood in front of him, admiring his reflection in the silver knife. "Sorry, Artie." Kurt replied with a half sympathetic tone.

Blaine dropped to his knees and slowly lifted Artie's shirt. He slid the knife down Artie's pale chest, small beads of blood piercing his soft white skin. Kurt's mouth turned into a smile as his tongue softly flicked one of the ruby red beads of blood. Artie's eyes were squeezed tight as he whimpered softly underneath his breath. Blaine smiled a sad smile. "I'm really sorry Artie." He said in an even voice and then, with a swift move, dug the knife into Artie's chest.

A long scream filled the house as Artie slowly faded into oblivion. Kurt and Blaine sat there for a minute, Blaine staring intently at Kurt. "I know how hard that must have been for you." Blaine finally said, breaking the silence. "It honestly wasn't that bad, I mean it's for the team. This is all for the team." Kurt smiled and then reached over to kiss Blaine. Their kiss lingered for a while until Blaine pulled away.

As soon as he pulled away, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt and placed him underneath himself on the floor. Their tongues quickly darted in and out of one another's as their hands roamed over each others bodies. They were pressed up against each other, and Kurt could feel Blaine's growing erection in his jeans. He softly thrusted onto his bulge and let out a long moan.

Blaine swiftly turned Kurt onto his back as he took control of the situation. Without a haste, Kurt pulled off his and Blaine's jeans and threw them out of the room. Blaine palmed Kurt's penis in his hand as he watched Kurt writhe underneath him. His lips were slightly parted as waves of pleasure floated through Kurt's body.

Blaine then placed his lips onto Kurt's cock and sucked gently. Almost instantly, Kurt came into Blaine's mouth, moaning loudly. "I, love you, so fucking much." Kurt let out in breathy moans. Blaine smiled and wrapped a hand around Kurt's small waist. They made out for a minute until Kurt pulled away and began to pull his pants back on.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he too began to put his pants back on again.

"Didn't you say that Katy Perry special starts at 9:00? It's almost 8:30, we better head back now if we want to see it all." Kurt headed out as Blaine quickly chased after him, the smell of sex and blood still lingering in the room.


End file.
